


Surprise

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month, mentioned togami/fukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“It’s just I want to propose to Kyouko-chan, but I want it to be a surprise,” explained Aoi. Her lips pursed into a pout and she leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. “But you know what she’s like... she’s so smart, she’d know what I was doing before I even made eye contact with her!”Makoto helped himself to a rice-wrapped dumpling, but didn’t put it in his mouth yet.“Does it have to be a surprise?” asked Makoto. Now he ate it.“Yes!”'Asahina tries to figure out how to surprise Kirigiri with her wedding proposal.





	Surprise

Kyouko could see anything coming from a mile away except, of course, anything actually coming from a mile away. Whenever Aoi pounced on her from behind, capturing her in a surprise hug, Kyouko always seemed to anticipate it, not flinching, not gasping, instead smiling and placing her hand over one of Aoi’s. And whenever Aoi prepared a tray of only mildly burnt breakfast, donut included of course, Kyouko would appear before she could even leave the kitchen, let alone get to the bed which was Aoi’s intended destination.

Aoi flounced into the teachers’ room and parked herself on one of the couches. It just so happened that today Kyouko was supervising in the cafeteria, so she was absent from the gathering.

No one said anything beyond small hellos, eating quietly, so Aoi tipped her head back and groaned. Then she groaned again and stomped both her feet at the same time.

“What’s wrong?” asked Makoto, after he swallowed some rice.

She swung her head forward and slouched, tucking away her top lip. Despite her wordless call for attention, she didn’t say anything.

“Is it a lovers’ quarrel?” said Touko, holding a slither of dry vegetable between her chopsticks.

“No... It’s just I want to propose to Kyouko-chan, but I want it to be a surprise,” explained Aoi. Her lips pursed into a pout and she leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. “But you know what she’s like... she’s so smart, she’d know what I was doing before I even made eye contact with her!”

Makoto helped himself to a rice-wrapped dumpling, but didn’t put it in his mouth yet.

“Does it have to be a surprise?” asked Makoto. Now he ate it.

“Yes!” Aoi thumped the back of her head against the couch cushion and huffed. Makoto, sitting closest to her, twitched. “I really, really want to surprise her, just once!”

Yasuhiro scratched his chin. “Surprising Kirigiri-chi... that’s going to be really tough.”

“Yeah,” Makoto chimed in. “I know I’m the optimistic member of the group, but even I don’t know if that’s possible. I still don’t think it has to be a surprise to be a good proposal.”

Aoi’s lips thinned. Touko clicked her tongue.

“Naegi wouldn’t understand... he’s still too chicken to propose to his boyfriend,” said Touko, sticking up her nose. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck while Touko put down her chopsticks and clasped her hands together. Her face softened. “I vividly remember when Byakuya proposed to me... h-he came back from a mission with Kirigiri and Naegi, and Kirigiri said he had brought me back a souvenir. And it turned out... it was a ring! And he proposed right there to me! I was so surprised... and so happy...”

She hugged herself and began panting a little. Next to her, Byakuya wrinkled his nose.

“Kirigiri had no business putting me on the spot like that,” he said. His bento box rested on his lap, and the soy sauce heart that Touko made on his rice had become largely disfigured at this stage of lunch.

Yasuhiro poked Byakuya’s shoulder, smirking.

“You would probably be still putting it off otherwise,” Yasuhiro pointed out. Byakuya grimaced.

“I was just waiting for the right time,” said Byakuya with a glare. He turned his eyes to Aoi, no less harsh. “You’ll have your work cut out for you. Nothing gets past that woman. She can see anything coming from a mile away...”

Aoi frowned and cupped her chin. Could Kyouko really...? Her eyebrows rose, and she lifted her chin off her hand.

“Wow, Togami! You actually helped!” Aoi jumped up, beaming. “Thanks! I know what I’m going to do now!”

Her stomach rumbled. She hesitated, then sat back down.

“... after lunch,” amended Aoi, and she grabbed her bento box out of her satchel.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Kyouko watched over the students as they ate their lunch. The rest of the room rumbled with general chatter, but as for Kyouko’s nook, she sat in silence. Nothing of great interest had happened so far. 

Kyouko checked her wristwatch toward the end of hour.

“Five minutes until class,” she called out, voice sharp, and she was met with grumbles. When most of the students had vacated the cafeteria, she headed out as well. Usually Aoi taught physical education, but she had texted Kyouko during the first class of the day to inform Kyouko she had a stomach bug so Kyouko had to substitute for her, and Kyouko hadn’t seen her since.

She wondered if that was really it...

Anyway, after lunch, Kyouko found herself outside on the field with one of the classes, all decked in the school’s unisex uniform. Kyouko split them into two teams for a game of baseball and watched the match with her arms folded over her chest. They laughed, thwacked the ball and pounded the grass with their feet. A small smile pulled on her lips. 

About halfway through, one of the students pointed upward. Then another did. Then several. Then  everyone stared skyward, Kyouko included. 

Way up in the sky was what started as a pink speck, slowly increasing in size. No, not exactly. It was slowly getting closer. As it did, more details became noticeable. There were purple marks on the pink smudge. The pink smudge was a parachute. The purple marks were writing. And they said... 

... they said...

... Kyouko widened her eyes. The wind pummelled the parachute, and it sounded like a heartbeat.

The person attached to the parachute touched down and staggered forward, stopping in front of Kyouko. Without a word, the person dropped to one knee and reached into a pocket. They pulled out a ring and held it up.

Kyouko gazed into Aoi’s eyes.

“Yes,” said Kyouko, answering the question written in purple on the underside of the pink parachute. 

Having taken Kyouko’s gloves into consideration, Aoi had put a chain through the ring earlier, so she stood up and fastened it around Kyouko’s neck. The class chorused a loud ‘aww’ as the two women hugged each other.

“Did you see that coming?” Aoi murmured in Kyouko’s ear. Kyouko pulled back so they could see each other’s faces.

“I must admit... I didn’t,” said Kyouko, grinning with rosy cheeks.

Aoi turned her head, and looking up at the sky, gave a thumbs up.

Of course, Byakuya couldn’t see it from the helicopter way up high as he piloted it, but it was the thought that counted. And their other friends, who had come up to offer support, had brought binoculars, anyway.


End file.
